Shut up and kiss me & what you find in the attic
by Little Miss Sunshine01
Summary: I havent updated in a while but I've got two stories that I want to get up, I want you guys to tell me which one you want me to do first. I will do them both but I need one to start on.
1. What You Find in the Attic

**What You Find in the Attic**

I am just a small town, 13-year-old girl. I grew up in England my whole life, in a big house on the outskirts of London. The biggest room in the house is the attic but I never really paid that much attention to it.

I live with my mum. I am an only child. I grew up without a dad, I always thought he didn't want me. Or maybe he never knew about me. That's what I like to think. It makes me feel like I actually do have a father. Mum and I do okay on our own, well actually we do great. There has never been a single man in our life, but that's going to get harder soon. All my friends have started dating and there's a boy in my class, Chace, who I really like- I'd deny it if anyone asks though.

Anyway I have blue eyes and brown hair I know I get my hair from my mum, but the eyes? That's my only clue to my dad.

Oh yeah there's one more thing you need to know about me: my name is Cameron (Cammie) Danielle Munroe and this is my story of what's really in the attic.


	2. Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Shut Up and Kiss Me**

**You're too loud, I'm so hyper**

Sonny Munroe. Little miss sunshine. Always happy, energetic, bouncy and generally hyper. Many love that about her, her smiles… real and you don't get much of that in Hollywood.

Chad Dylan Cooper. Hollywood's bad boy. Everyone knew when he entered a room. That was only because he is so loud and annoying.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny screeched as she opened his dressing room door.

"You bellowed." He said emerging with a megaphone in hand.

"Yes! You are just so ugh!"

"Ah… I see you like my latest scheme. I call it Chadtastical scheme 64#, you like?" He asked through his megaphone.

"No I don't like! I hate!" She screamed.

"Hates a very strong word now isn't it?" She rolled her eyes.

"And put away that megaphone. It makes you even more loud and annoying."

"I'm loud? I'm only loud so people can hear my beautiful, heavenly voice projected making their pathetic little lives so much better."

She stared at him for a minute before asking "Are you sure your not gay?"

"No and by the way you can't really call ME loud when YOU are little miss hyper!" He shouted.

"I am NOT hyper… I'm just… happy! I like being HAPPY and not MISERABLE like YOU and self-centred." She retaliated.

"I am NOT self-centred… I'm just… misunderstood! And I am NOT miserable I'm just a serious actor unlike you." He snarled.

"One, you are to self-centred. Two, do not play the misunderstood pretty boy card on me because it ain't working. Three, just because I do comedy does NOT mean I can't be a serious actor."

"One, are not. Two, I didn't know there was a card for it and I know I'm pretty. Three, it does so you're immature." He said sticking his tongue out at the girl before him.

"One, are so! Two, why are we even discussing this? Three, says the guy who still watches 'Dora the Explorer'!"

"One, are not! Two, you started it! Three it's educational, it teaches you Spanish! Not that I watch it or anything"

"Sure you don't, Chadwick, sure you don't." She laughed patting his cheek.

"Okay. One, I don't. Two, don't touch the royal cheek. Three, shut up and. Four, kiss me."

"Gladly." She replied and obliged.

"See you again tomorrow, Chaddy needs a little sugar." He told her once he resurfaced for air.

"When do you think people will find out about our little friends with benefits thing? Tawni's already getting suspicious."

"I don't know but for now." He stood up to lock the door. "Let's get back to business."


	3. Details

**What you find in the attic**- this story will mainly be about Sonny and Chad's daughter and her trying to find her dad. Not the typical Sonny-leaves-pregnant-and-he-doesn't-know story. And the chapters will be much longer than that- it was just the prologue.

**Shut up and kiss me- **This is about Chad and Sonny's secret friends with benefits relationship and there struggles to finally come out with the truth. Based on the song 'shut up and kiss me' by Oranthi

Please tell me which one you like better from the first chapter/prologue and I'll work on the one with the most votes in 1-2 days. I've already written a few chapters of each. I will continue the one with the less votes when I'm finished the first one.


End file.
